


不乖【后续】

by ShirasawaAA



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: M/M, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirasawaAA/pseuds/ShirasawaAA
Summary: ※1清水车（很清水)※有吝啬有70,但还是一句话以下内容以下内容以下内容:清水
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 5





	不乖【后续】

良心发现&准备转行

食用愉快

————

【她的一腔孤勇，不顾一切都是为了裴珠泫而已】

告白以后的事仿佛都成了理所当然，耐不住姜涩琪的软磨硬泡，裴珠泫还是答应了姜涩琪想要搬过来一起住的愿望。姜涩琪当时眼底的星光，猝不及防地让裴珠泫的心泛起了涟漪，一圈一圈，越来越大。姜涩琪盯着她的模样那般认真，一字一句地像是许诺一般说着“我想和你有个家，只有我和你的家。”

她是真真切切地被爱着的。

得到了裴珠泫的应允，姜涩琪兴奋得像有用不完的精力似的，成日里拉着裴珠泫讨论怎么装扮她们的家，姜涩琪喜欢在每个角落里都留下她的印记，像是在宣示所有权一样。裴珠泫空荡荡地衣柜里被各式各样的衣服填满；冷冷清清的书架上多了好多杂志、漫画；牙刷牙杯也全被姜涩琪换成了情侣款，哪怕是裴珠泫不喜欢的亮色她也全盘接受…姜涩琪的心思明晃晃地在裴珠泫面前摆开，裴珠泫忍不住地一再纵容，心软。

姜涩琪的体力很好，一到放学就急匆匆地拉着她回家，自己搬着箱子在两个房子里来回穿梭，日复一日。这样的日子竟然持续了将近一个月，姜涩琪那般好动却也乐在其中。她的眸子是亮着的，手是温暖的，怀抱是宽厚的，她是她裴珠泫的。

裴珠泫不自觉地目光放柔，手里摩挲着姜涩琪给她泡的花茶的杯壁，嘴角轻轻勾起，消隐在氤氲的热气里。

只觉得满心欢喜。如果不是太喜欢，恐怕她还以为活在梦里，这样触手可得的温暖。

——

姜父找过她。

姜父和她约在离家稍远的一家咖啡厅里。天气有些阴沉沉的，闷湿的空气笼罩着让人觉得有些无力。风穿过长长的街道，呼啸着袭来，吹乱了裴珠泫的思绪，生了几分烦躁。

成年人之间的沉默暗潮涌动。

裴珠泫礼貌而疏离地看着眼前温逊的男人，若不是和姜涩琪相似的眉眼，裴珠泫怎么也不会把他和姜涩琪联系起来，反差太过强烈。想到姜涩琪，裴珠泫忽然有些心疼，连带着脸上的笑意都淡了几分，不紧不慢地拿起咖啡杯微抿。哪怕对面的人是姜涩琪的父亲也不可以，因为姜涩琪不开心。她在等，等对方开口。

二十几年的成熟冷静在姜涩琪的事面前不值得一提。

终于，姜父眉眼动了动，声音有着几不可查的颤“故事有些长，希望你慢慢听完。”

“我和她母亲在她很小的时候就去了国外工作，她自己和管家在国内住。一开始她也会哭闹，盼着我们回家，后来……后来就不会了。我们心里难受却也无可奈何，只想着好好工作给她更好的生活，以后慢慢弥补。对于我们这样不负责任的父母，她再怎么怨怪也是对的。”

“直到两年前，她出了场车祸，管家…管家不幸在车祸里去世了。”

裴珠泫眼神晃了晃，握着咖啡杯的手紧了又紧，指节隐隐有些泛白，周身气压低了下来。

姜父察觉到她的变化，顿了顿，杂糅着痛苦，愧疚种种情绪的声音当又响起“我和她母亲当时在国外没赶得回来，等回来的时候她已经搬了出来。我清清楚楚地记得那孩子看着我说‘你们给我那么多钱，我却连一个我想救的人都救不了’”姜父说到此停了下来，痛苦的抱了抱头，他没说出口的是，当时瘦瘦弱弱的姜涩琪坐在黑漆漆地房间里，面色平静，毫无生气地说出了让他后悔一生的话。

她说“没有用了，以前的姜涩琪死了。”

裴珠泫没有开口，平静地看着眼前痛不欲生的男人，不觉得愤怒只觉得满心孤寂和心疼。心疼那个在黑暗里苦苦挣扎的姜涩琪，心疼那个曾经一无所有的姜涩琪。裴珠泫抬头看着窗外的车水马龙，满目的凄凉点点显现。

我们都曾在孤望中迷茫，你一直说你很幸运遇到了我，殊不知是我用尽了一生的孤勇和气运才换了个你。

——

姜涩琪很聪明，裴珠泫帮她辅导起来不觉得有多费力。可到底是荒废了很久，姜涩琪离尖子生的分数还是差了点。现在的姜涩琪不会再有人说她不学无术，她的努力和优秀可以让所有人闭上嘴。

比起学习上的事，让姜涩琪耿耿于怀的是裴珠泫始终对她当年的事缄口不言。这让姜涩琪很挫败，旁敲侧击问了几次，全被裴珠泫不痛不痒地推回来。她不想让裴珠泫觉得自己多管闲事，一直没有直接问她，可裴珠泫的态度让她觉得想一拳头打在棉花上，对方毫无反应，自己却无力得很。

明明她们是恋人，她想和她一起承担。

可裴珠泫好像不这样想。

入了秋，北市的天气忽好忽坏，上一秒阳光还闪的耀眼，斜斜地打在身上暖洋洋的，下一秒就淅淅沥沥地下起小雨，雨不大，却着实凉的瘆人。裴珠泫的身体容易着凉，平时摸着总是冰凉凉的，姜涩琪看着心疼的要命，每天习惯性的给她带一件外套。

姜涩琪去裴珠泫办公室地时候正值放学，一中的学生已经习惯了一中恶霸姜涩琪从良的样子，或者说不敢不从。

金钱堵不住人的嘴，权势可以。姜涩琪懂得利用自己的武器维护自己想护着的人。

手刚刚搭上门把手，拧开的动作做了一半就停下了。很不巧，裴珠泫在打电话，姜涩琪不想要窥探裴珠泫的隐私，准备在门外等她，可手上的动作却先脑袋一步，轻轻拧开了门。

裴珠泫的话清清楚楚地落在姜涩琪的耳朵里，幸好，裴珠泫没有看见她冒冒失失的样子。

“爸。”熟悉的称呼让姜涩琪一愣，手蓦地收紧。如果她没记错，当年的事和他关系匪浅。

姜涩琪有时候觉得就像一个垂暮老人，她和世界就像两条平行线，她现在那一侧冷冷清清地望着这个世界。

“不回去了。”裴珠泫背对着门站在窗前，目光清冷而平静。“我不想回北京，不想去接受你们限定好的生活。”

“那从不是我想要的。”

许是因为放学的缘故，整个校园静寂的很。裴珠泫隐隐地愤怒几近挣脱束缚，裴父愠怒的声音也异常清晰。

“你不想要的生活是我们为你打算好的无忧无虑的生活！只要你是裴家的人就给我回来！”

裴珠泫沉默了很久，微微抬起头吸了吸鼻子，裴父那边听的清清楚楚，以为裴珠泫答应了，语气有些松动，毕竟是自己最看好的孩子。缓了缓语气，开口“珠泫啊，爸爸…”

“那是家吗？”裴珠泫轻声问。

“你……”裴父没想到裴珠泫会这么问，良久，裴珠泫听见父亲长长的叹息“我们是为了你好。”

“呵。”裴珠泫冷冷地笑了一声，“为我好？为我好所以当年的事明明我被陷害，你和母亲一口一个等我们忙完再处理；为我好所以对方是裴家的政敌想对裴家不利，你们就可以把女儿的清白放到最后；为我好所以我只是裴家的人对你们还有用，所以就给我你们规划的生活，像施舍给一个有功的人！”

“这份好我不需要，那个家我也不要回。”裴珠泫有些哽咽，顿了顿挂了电话。

裴珠泫滑落到墙边，把头缩进臂弯里，肩膀细细的颤抖，明明办公室里很暖和，裴珠泫却只觉得凉意瘆骨。

明明心里还是有所期待的，可……不再需要了，她有姜涩琪就够了，足够了。

姜涩琪悄悄把门关上，垂着眸站在门外，眼眶有些发热，心里疼得像被人碾过了一样，细细碎碎的疼传到了五脏六腑。她想进去抱抱她，告诉她你还有我，可理智告诉她“你不可以。”

她的裴珠泫应该一生骄傲，那样狼狈的她一定不会想让自己看到。

“要变天了。”姜涩琪低声呢喃，墨眸里的阴暗晦涩像黑洞般无止境。

裴珠泫的平安喜乐是她愿意抗衡全部的理由。

—

估摸着时间差不多了，姜涩琪才推门进去，换上一如既往的温顺模样。

只要是裴珠泫，她愿意被驯服。

裴珠泫的情绪收拾得很好，除了眼角淡淡的红痕，谁也想不到刚刚究竟发生了什么样的争执。

姜涩琪把外套搭在椅背上，放下课本走到裴珠泫面前蹲下，把头贴着裴珠泫的腿，环着裴珠泫的腰身。裴珠泫不知道姜涩琪想要干嘛，只当是她累了，轻轻拍着她的后背。

到底是没忍住，姜涩琪闷闷地开口“有开心一点吗？”有我在，不要难过。

裴珠泫愣了愣，嘴角漾起浅笑“没事。”

意料之中的答案，可姜涩琪还是有些失望，还是希望她可以告诉自己的。

姜涩琪没忍住直起身来狠狠抱住裴珠泫，力道之大让裴珠泫觉得姜涩琪几乎要把自己融进骨血里。难得的，裴珠泫没有推开，顺随地往姜涩琪怀里躲了躲。

换作以往裴珠泫肯定不会这般，又会冷着脸提醒自己这是学校，绝不会像今天这样。姜涩琪有一瞬间觉得，裴珠泫现在什么都会答应自己。

“你会离开我吗？”裴珠泫忽然问，语气充满了不确定和忐忑。

姜涩琪有些不高兴，冷着脸把裴珠泫从怀里拉出来，咬着牙用手戳了戳裴珠泫光滑地额头，又不敢用力“什么叫我会离开你吗？恩？你敢松开我试试！”望着裴珠泫难得有些发愣地神情，眼睛水光润润的，才装凶不过几秒钟的姜涩琪一瞬间心软了。用头抵着她的，热度顺着皮肤蔓延开来。

裴珠泫回了回神，意识到自己做了什么，一时间气急败坏，脸上一红，想要挣脱开来“你先松开！”

毫无威胁力，像生气的小奶猫。

姜涩琪没忍住低下头来和裴珠泫对视，停了几秒，凑上前轻轻吻住裴珠泫的嘴唇，一触即离。姜涩琪笑的像偷腥的猫，舔了舔嘴角，凑到裴珠泫耳边吹了口气“甜的，好吃。”

这个臭小孩到底是跟谁学的？？

裴珠泫忍着满脸的红润凉凉地瞥了一眼姜涩琪，猛然间眼睛亮了亮，伸手抱住姜涩琪的脖子。姜涩琪不明所以，伸手接住恋人的拥抱，脸上溢着笑，下一秒就没有笑的出来。

裴珠泫干嘛咬她耳朵？？！！！

“让你学坏。”裴珠泫笑的像狡黠的估计一样，眼角眉梢都是别样的风情。

姜涩琪很没出息地……心软了。

姜涩琪哼哼唧唧地乖乖坐好，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地“我乖一点还不可以嘛。”

裴珠泫听了没忍住笑了出来，在姜涩琪羞愤地目光里蜻蜓点水般吻了她的 嘴角，今晚的第二个吻，不带任何感情，她只是想亲亲她。

“我永远都不会离开你。”

所以，请相信我，让我分担你的痛苦。

——

姜涩琪的心思，裴珠泫隐隐约约还是能猜到一些的，但她选择避而不谈那些让她不堪的过往，不想让姜涩琪知道，也不想让姜涩琪帮自己承担。

只能一遍遍和自己说“都过去了。”像魔咒一样催眠着自己。

可裴珠泫还是敏锐地感觉到不一样了。

就像姜涩琪不会在夜里紧紧抱住自己，不会用头亲昵地蹭着自己的脖颈，也不会每天早上忍着睡意在自己耳边一遍又一遍地说着情话。

“早上看到你我觉得我可以再背10个单词，脑子里全是你讲课的样子。”

“我知道你想抱我，就让你抱一会哦。”

“不要再笑了，小心我亲你哦！”

还是生气了吧，又或者是厌烦了？就像是日复一日地吃着喜欢的甜点，总有一天嘴里的甜蜜也会让人觉得讨厌，四溢的香气也会让人避之不及，满心欢喜变成满心厌恶。

11点了，姜涩琪还没有回家。这种情况还是好久以前了的，是不愿意回来了么？

还是说不想见到自己了？

胡思乱想了好久，裴珠泫好长时间没有这么慌张过了，只觉得脖子被无形的手紧紧勒住，动弹不得，呼吸困难。

比起死还要难受。客厅的时钟一分一秒流逝，滴滴答答的声音像没有感情的机器人，一遍遍地敲打裴珠泫的心脏。

“去找她吧。”裴珠泫听到自己说。

——

等裴珠泫在酒吧找到姜涩琪的时候已经快12点了。姜涩琪孤零零地坐在吧台的一个角落，扣着帽子看不清脸。裴珠泫厌恶地皱了皱眉，没有停顿地向姜涩琪走过去。

夜半时分酒吧夜生活才刚刚开始，你永远不知道会在哪个角落，有男人把你堵住，用自认为帅气的话语说着让你恶心的话。

“小姐，过去喝一杯吗？”男人观察裴珠泫好久了，这么漂亮的货色让他的声音都有几分颤抖。

裴珠泫没有搭理他，直直地向姜涩琪走过去。

“诶，别走啊，问你话呢。”男人显然对裴珠泫的态度不满意，呲着牙想要去抓住裴珠泫的手，却被裴珠泫躲开，拧着眉满脸不耐。

“让开。”裴珠泫声音不大，眼睛定定地看着姜涩琪，瞥了一眼旁边的男人，眼里写满了厌烦。

“嘿，别给脸不要脸，哎，你们几个过来，这有个好货色，今晚试试？”男人招了招手，冲不远处的几个混混说。

  
裴珠泫的手抓紧了外套的衣角，满脸防备地看着把她堵得严严实实的几个男人。咬了咬牙，却没有想象中的恶心触感。

  
“谁让你们碰她的，你他妈想死吗？敢动我的人？”姜涩琪满脸阴郁地紧紧捏着男人的手腕，向后用力一推，男人没有防备地摔了个趔趄。

  
她姜涩琪现在不混不代表她是个软柿子可以随便拿捏。

  
“你他妈谁啊就敢动她，还说话来恶心她，嘴不想要了告诉我，我帮你卸下来。”姜涩琪拎起男人的衣领，冷冷瞥了一眼旁边想要帮忙的人，一时之间没有人敢靠近。姜涩琪低下头冲着男人笑，她本生的清俊，一笑让男人有种不寒而栗的感觉。

  
一拳又一拳，没有一点手软。姜涩琪捏着男人的下巴，手上还沾了鲜红的血，一字一句地问“还说吗？恩？”

  
“你他妈谁啊，敢打老子，我……”男人眼底发红，他还没被人这么打过，还是个高中生。刚骂出口就被姜涩琪一拳打在脸上。姜涩琪的膝盖紧紧顶着男人的胸口，笑的像地狱深处出来的恶魔。

  
“说不说了？恩？”

  
“不……不说了。”男人惊恐地看着上方的姜涩琪，哆哆嗦嗦地说。

  
见男人认了错，姜涩琪又慢悠悠地看了眼刚帮腔的几个人，眼底的意味不言而喻。

  
“好了，我们回家吧。”裴珠泫忽然拉住姜涩琪地衣角，低着头轻轻开口。姜涩琪的脚步停了下来，半晌转过身越过裴珠泫走了出去。

  
裴珠泫追了好久才追上姜涩琪，偏的姜涩琪就是不愿意回头等等她。

  
“姜涩琪！”裴珠泫带着隐隐的哭腔喊，如果不是夜晚太过寂静，姜涩琪可能会以为自己听错了。姜涩琪认命一般转过身朝裴珠泫这边走，低着头不肯抬头看裴珠泫。

  
“你不要我了吗？”裴珠泫吸了吸鼻子，头靠在姜涩琪的肩膀上，声音轻的几乎不可闻。

  
路旁不时有摩托车呼啸着穿过，风吹着树叶簌簌落下，沙沙作响，裴珠泫的心在一点点变凉。“没有。”姜涩琪把手在外套上蹭了蹭，回抱住裴珠泫，闷闷开口“你不让我打架，我还是打了，怕你生气。”

  
姜涩琪喝了不少酒，身上混杂着酒精和血的味道，裴珠泫并不讨厌，顺着蹭了蹭姜涩琪的脖子。“如果你烦了，分手也可以……”裴珠泫慢吞吞地说完，每说一个字都像在心口划上一道。

  
姜涩琪不等裴珠泫说完，狠狠咬住裴珠泫的嘴唇，眼底里的凶狠第一次完全展示在裴珠泫面前，在路灯的照射下无处可藏。

  
姜涩琪闭上眼不去看她，不让自己心软，想让她和自己一样疼。滚烫的泪顺着姜涩琪汗湿的脸，顺着细长的脖颈流到裴珠泫脸上，然后是心口。裴珠泫身体一震，嘴不自觉地张开，血滴滴点点地流了下来。裴珠泫没有去擦，姜涩琪低头抱住了她，哭的压抑“为什么不肯试着依靠一下我，我想和你一起承担拿着痛苦。我们明明是恋人不是吗？”

  
裴珠泫双手垂了下去，久久的站着，听着耳边姜涩琪压抑的哭声。半夜的风带走了脸上的泪水，吹干了嘴角的血迹，却怎么也抚不平心底的伤痕。半晌，姜涩琪的哭声渐止，轻轻松开了裴珠泫，偏开头不去看她，也不让她看见自己的狼狈模样。

  
好丢人。

  
谁知道裴珠泫忽然掰过姜涩琪的头，看到姜涩琪通红的眼睛和难以置信的眼神，她笑了笑，像夜晚盛开的昙花，美得不可方物。裴珠泫细细地舔舐去姜涩琪嘴角的血迹，踮起脚头靠着姜涩琪的，像决定了什么一般在姜涩琪耳边轻喘着气说“今晚可以依靠一下你吗？”

——

  
姜涩琪抱着裴珠泫的腰，年下的好体力让她轻轻一提就可以把裴珠泫整个抱起。裴珠泫只能抱住姜涩琪的脖子寻找一个舒服的位置，双腿环着姜涩琪没有赘肉的腰身。

  
借着月光，姜涩琪毫不费力地打开房门，微微弯腰把裴珠泫报到玄关的柜子上，仰起头含住裴珠泫引诱她许久的红唇。

  
月光透过客厅窗帘的薄纱，裴珠泫抓住桌子的一角，微微睁开眼，姜涩琪的睫毛动了动，脸颊的酡红让她看上去柔软了很多，裴珠泫有些愣神。姜涩琪察觉到裴珠泫的走神，皱了皱眉，轻轻咬住裴珠泫的下唇，在裴珠泫没有防备的眼神里，睁开眼哑着嗓子说“不许走神。”

  
姜涩琪右手扣住裴珠泫后脑，加重亲吻的力道，左手顺着裴珠泫黑色长裙的下摆握住裴珠泫细腻地腰身，一路向上。裴珠泫颤了颤，双手抚上姜涩琪的肩膀，姜涩琪几不可查地笑了笑。姜涩琪的手带着薄薄一层茧，有些粗粝地触感像在裴珠泫心口开了一枪，酥酥麻麻的。

  
“啪嗒——”胸口的凉意让裴珠泫在姜涩琪给的溺海里回了神，姜涩琪不给她推开的机会把她禁锢在臂膀里，低头隔着薄薄的衣料含住她心驰神往的美妙。

  
舌尖隔着薄纱吮吸，舔舐，粗粝的布料摩挲着裴珠泫的顶端，姜涩琪见裴珠泫没有推开，左手顺着滑下，握住另一侧的饱满，身体深处传来火热的感觉。

  
“唔——凉，不要在这里。”裴珠泫轻喘着推开姜涩琪，眼底的水光在月光的照射下尤为清晰，眉眼里写满了平日里不曾有的媚意。

  
姜涩琪定定地看着裴珠泫，然后勾唇笑了笑，托着裴珠泫轻轻松松把人抱起，一句“都听你的”消隐在唇齿相抵间。

  
裴珠泫在姜涩琪想要把她放在床上的时候，用了点力抱紧姜涩琪。姜涩琪不明所以，偏开头看她。裴珠泫的手捧着姜涩琪的面庞轻轻摩挲，咬了咬舌尖，眼角微红说不出的风情。裴珠泫缓缓靠近姜涩琪，贴着她白嫩的脸颊，带着若有若无的香气，轻声开口“我来。”

  
姜涩琪闻言眯了眯眼，火热的视线几乎要将裴珠泫的理智燃烧殆尽。姜涩琪坐在床边，双手向后撑起，慵懒又隐隐期待着。裴珠泫从姜涩琪身上下来，胸衣早已经不知道去了哪里，高耸的饱满毫不掩饰地在姜涩琪眼前，姜涩琪的眸子又深了几分

  
裴珠泫不知道从那里找到的黑布，细长白皙的藕臂穿过姜涩琪的脖子，姜涩琪的眼前忽然一黑。皱着眉抓住想要逃跑的裴珠泫，不满地轻哼。裴珠泫笑容扩大，在姜涩琪的肩膀上点了点，把她推到在床上。眼前的黑暗让姜涩琪有些紧张，不由得出声“珠泫？”

  
裴珠泫没有回答，姜涩琪感觉到床的下陷，紧绷的身体松了下来。裴珠泫跨坐到姜涩琪的身上，俯下身亲吻她，“我说了，让我依靠你。所以，我先来。”裴珠泫侧头含住姜涩琪的耳垂，姜涩琪没忍住闷哼了一声。

  
隔着黑布看的不甚清晰，姜涩琪只能隐隐看见裴珠泫从自己身上起来，嘴角带着笑。可能因为姜涩琪看不见，便毫无顾虑地抬手脱掉了自己的黑裙。姜涩琪咽了咽口水，手不自觉的抚上裴珠泫的大腿，顺着向上直至握住裴珠泫傲人地饱满，轻轻揉捏。裴珠泫不甘示弱，细长的手指快速而有条理地解开姜涩琪衬衫的衣扣，咬住姜涩琪好看的锁骨，留下自己的印记。

裴珠泫像妖精一样，吞噬着姜涩琪眼里的清明。等回过神的时候，裴珠泫已经吻上了她发烫的胸口。“唔”姜涩琪嘴边的叹息没忍住溢了出来，裴珠泫听到了更加细致地对待身下的人。她的手下滑，解开姜涩琪的腰带，轻轻点着姜涩琪平坦的小腹。

裴珠泫把姜涩琪眼上的黑布扯了下来，绑住姜涩琪的双手，姜涩琪有些慌，没有了之前的气势，弱弱地喊她“姐姐？”

只有这时候乖。裴珠泫想。

  
裴珠泫不理会姜涩琪的话，动作却轻了很多。手轻轻拨开姜涩琪没有人踏足过的领域，时深时浅地试探着。裴珠泫含住她的突起，感觉到姜涩琪身体颤了颤，用牙齿轻咬着带给她更多的快感。“别，别”姜涩琪无力地抓住床单，身下的人却不给她拒绝的机会，舌尖探了进去，细细地在内里搅动。姜涩琪用手遮着眼睛，承受着裴珠泫带给她的欢愉，像漂浮的独木有了皈依。

一句句“姐姐”喊得裴珠泫心软了几分，抬起头吻住姜涩琪的唇，手指缓缓推进。裴珠泫的动作很轻，可姜涩琪还是感觉到疼痛，不由得闷哼一声，眉头皱了皱，全盘接受。

这世上唯有你给予我满身伤痕，我却欣然接受。

  
裴珠泫咬住姜涩琪胸前的软肉，手上的动作加快，听着耳边年下闷闷地细细地轻哼，给予她所有的热情。

姜涩琪的眼睛刚刚哭过还有些红，这时候清醒的不行，愤愤地看着身边的裴珠泫，咬牙切齿地握住裴珠泫的肩膀，压着声音开口“现在该我了吧？”肯定语气的疑问句。

姜涩琪没想到自己的声音这么沙哑，危险的笑了笑，不给裴珠泫拒绝的机会翻身撑在她的上面。咬住裴珠泫高耸的红蕊，右手带着烫人的热度握住另一侧。

  
在刚进门的时候，姜涩琪就发现裴珠泫的腰有多敏感，此刻坏心地在她腰间点火。裴珠泫抓住姜涩琪头发，又不敢太用力，喘着气颤着声音说“慢，慢一点”姜涩琪轻轻笑出声“可是，姐姐湿了怎么办？”细长的手指捻着透明的液体，坏心地说。

  
姜涩琪重重地含着裴珠泫的红蕊，锁骨，在她的身上留下自己的印记，找到刚刚被裴珠泫绑住的黑布，在手上掂了掂，低下头蒙住裴珠泫的眼睛。

  
“姐姐，该我了。”

  
姜涩琪在裴珠泫腰间落下密密麻麻的吻，裴珠泫身下就是她的黑裙，她白皙的身体此刻泛着红润，像高洁的圣女，又像献祭的妖精。姜涩琪学习的很快，甚至青出于蓝，用手探了探裴珠泫的，附身用舌尖轻轻勾住她的花瓣，重重吮吸她的突起，每一下都给她极致的快感。

夜正好，房里只有女人细细的娇喘声和舌尖进出的水声。裴珠泫蒙着眼看不清，其他感官却倍加清晰。

被姜涩琪送上高潮后，裴珠泫几近脱力地叫她“涩琪。”姜涩琪凑上来亲了亲她，裴珠泫双腿费力地环着她的腰，一字一句地隔着黑布看着她说“我们还有很长的时间。”

  
我们还有很长的时间，如果是你，我愿意依靠你。

  
姜涩琪愣了愣，抱住裴珠泫，手指没有停顿地进入她的，给她满满的痛感和满足感。

窗外月光清冷，房里一片火热，一声声娇软的“小七”念的姜涩琪恨不得死在她身上。

  
好久以后姜涩琪问过为什么喊她“小七”，裴珠泫说“因为是我独一无二的你”

  
——

日子好像恢复到从前的模样，姜涩琪高兴的是，裴珠泫愿意和她说她的过往，愿意分担她的苦痛。

  
“其实没有什么，只是被人陷害而已。”裴珠泫摇了摇头，“陷害我的人是裴家的政敌，而我父母……事事以裴家为重。”裴珠泫斟酌了半天才说。

  
“好了，不要说了。”姜涩琪握住裴珠泫的手，眼里的心疼毫不掩饰。“那又不是你的错。”

  
“恩，不是我的错。”裴珠泫笑了笑。

  
姜涩琪在她面前蹲下，抬头虔诚地望着她，“我想考北京的大学。”

  
你的苦痛，你的难过，以后我来在你前面承担，你只需在我身后就好。

“好。”

  
“我想帮你，我想让你站在以前的地方。”

  
“好。”

  
“我想和你永远在一起。”姜涩琪握着裴珠泫的手，亲了亲，笑的眼睛都睁不开。

“好。”裴珠泫垂着眸看着她，眼底的星光闪着，姜涩琪说什么她都想答应她。

  
你对你从前的人生不负责，以后你的人生我来接手。自此世间风雨漂泊与你无关，平安喜乐一生顺遂。

  
——END


End file.
